Chronicles of :L
by ewisko
Summary: The World has been reborn anew. 3 days after the Pahkitew Finale, the world had changed with the subsequent 30 days being wiped from all of the Total Drama Contestants history. Everything is trying to kill them, prompting Sky, Tyler and Beardo to break into the huge database of :L to get the information they want about how this came to be. They have doomed us. Tyler/Sky.
1. Ling Prolouge 1

The Chronicles of DJ's Momma

_1:01 AM, Year 30 A:L._

_/code Lyoko/ access data base of :Ling knowledge._

_Passcode:**********_

…_._

_Passcode accepted, now briefing info of subsection one of history 2.1._

_Preparing to inform…_

…_._

…_._

…_._

_ERROR_

_ERROR_

…

_Failure to access data codes error. _

_Unknown cause of error_

_Currently trying to run background check…._

…

…

…

_Problem found and detected as hardware malfunction. Viewer required to fix hardware malfunction in order to achieve the information_

…

…

…

_Viewer must wait until this machine can print out a fully operational schematic and map of the quadrant that the viewer must embark to fix the hardware malfunction._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Printed, follow schematic instructions and then reboot system. After systems reboot, this machine should be able to deliver the desired information. Preparing to get out of :L mode and into :F mode_

_:L_

_:_

_:F_

Sky sighed as he pushed the off button, seeing the faintly glowed screen turn green to black.

"Damn, I thought we had it." Tyler muttered. "We did so much to get this far, and now we have to go to some schematic room also to get this shit to load."

"It shouldn't be much of an issue though." Sky reminded. "The system said that it was only a hardware malfunction, we probably just have to turn on a switch or something." She said putting her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"What if it isn't though?" Tyler sighed getting up from his stool. "This whole program was made by Scarlette remember, I don't think she would make something to be fixed that simply if she was the only one that was intended to do it."

Sky shook her head. "We can't think like that Tyler, if you think too hard about 'what if's' we would never got anything done. Besides, Beardo and the others can't divert their attention for much longer, we gotta just do the thing that system told us to do so we can figure out why the hell the world is the way that it is." Sky spoke. Tyler seemed to nod.

"Fair enough, so let's just do it then." Tyler said, rubbing his eyes with weariness. Sky nodded and followed the jock to where the desired location would be.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

As Tyler and Sky made way down to their desired quadrant, both knew that it was going to be a long hike to get there. Both knew of the grand _:L_ was huge, and most hallways were just a long stretch of just walking, some were even as long as a mile.

"So, what do you think the history is going to be like, how could _she_ do all of this, change our whole world into this." Sky asked. Tyler's face scrunched up into one of anger.

"I dunno, like you and the others, all I remember is my life up to 3 days after the Pahkitew Island finale, then all of a sudden, you and I were naked in that pod chamber or whatever. And that _gas."_

"Don't remind me." Sky cringed remembering how downright odd it made Sky feel and do. The _temptation _that she felt, the overwhelming desire of what she wanted to do to Tyler….

It made her embarrassed just thinking about it.

"There it is!" Tyler yelled, seeing a door labeled with a huge green :L insignia. Both ran to it, with Tyler immediately pushing the correct code that the schematic told him too to get the door to open. As they both jumped inside however they couldn't find anything, just white, blank walls.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Where is it!?" As Tyler was panicking, Sky remembered the smell that she afflicted her all those days ago, when Tyler was waking up in the pod and she trembled. This time, she could smell it more deeply, and the scent seemed to whisper in her ear her desire that it got upon her.

"NO!?" She shrieked as she sat down. "I can't, why does it want me to do it, WHY!?" Soon tears started streaming down her face. Tyler quickly noticed this and came to Sky's side.

"Sky, what's wrong!?"

"The gas!" Sky wept. "The gas, it, it, it's hurting me, the desire is to strong!"

"What's too strong!?" Tyler asked again, not even smelling the gas. Sky not listening to him simply tore off her shirt.

"I need to do this, anything to get this out of me, I'll do anything!" At that she suddenly pounced on Tyler. "FORGIVE ME!" She shrieked. Too quick, she took out a knife from her pocket and started stabbing Tyler, with great force. With each time she stab him, Tyler shrieked out in pain. Sky kept doing it, even after Tyler's heart stopped beating. And then as quick as it came, her desire ceased, and the gas was gone.

Sky stood their shocked, like before, she was half naked and suddenly took with overwhelming desire to kill Tyler. Only before, Tyler calmed her down enough for the gas to go away, as he was afflicted by it too. Sky just stood there, seeing Tyler's dead body the blood that stained him.

"Ty-Tyler." She cried again, only much more softly. "I-I'm so sorry." She said, bending down to hug the now dead corpse. "I-I'm a monster." She now started to weep as she put the dagger down now fully as she hugged the corpse. And as much as she hated it, the smell started to seep back into Sky's nostril's and a faint voice she could here still.

_Complete the :Ping sacrifice and become one with :P. You instinctively killed him in such a way to leave a deep crevice. Stick your breast in that bloody crevice and you will be one with the :P_

Sky, still overcome with terror but now desire quickly dictating what she did again removed her bra. As she stuck her left one, into Tyler's bloody one, she could feel blood quickly surrounding the milky thing.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ She shrieked. As blood suddenly overcame her whole body as she floated up into the air.

Her transformation was complete.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L_

_Code Helsing is now complete, the :L heathen has transformed._

_Starting Operation Stoker._

_New Target: DJ's Momma_


	2. Ling Prolouge 2

A set of brown feminine hands typed a way at the computer station at the main hub of the :L, trying to hack into the :A mainstream, who she feared was going to ally with the :P threat.

People advised her not to do so however, for if the :A faction were to ever find out that she was going to do it they would surely attack her :L faction, and with it's influence would surely sway the :B and :C faction's to their favor.

But she needed to do this, for her faction, for the :L.

struct group_info init_groups = { .usage = ATOMIC_INIT(2) };

struct group_info *groups_alloc(int gidsetsize){

struct group_info *group_info;

int nblocks;

int i;

:L ^^^^^^^^^^ :A

nblocks = (gidsetsize + NGROUPS_PER_BLOCK - 1) / NGROUPS_PER_BLOCK;

/* Make sure we always allocate at least one :L block pointer */

Her eyes gleamed as she finally got into the mainframe

Hello, :A subservient, please put in passcode to safely by pass:

Passcode:************

Passcode accepted, now type in the precise source of information you will like to access.

Information: List of notable events of transaction that took place regarding the :A

Data entry accepted, please strike the f2 key multiple times to get the information up. Please not that you must due this like an :Aer.

The woman grinned at this. She was had very good knowledge to the :Aers ways, not as good as the almighty :L's but she knew exactly how the database wanted her to strike the :A key. Putting her finger on the key, she started to type on it in rapid succession.

Suddenly however, as DJ's Momma did to this the gleaming metal door with the :L insignia blew up, scattering all of the :L particles aside. She didn't even turn around however.

"Are you the one they call, Momma?" A high squeaky voice told her. Momma than became frightened, she could sense that he had a weapon of some kind.

"Yes." She answered back, careful to not draw any emotion. "I am Momma."

"Then tell the both of us what's going on!" The voice ordered. She let out a little laugh, she knew exactly who the two of them were and she was not scared of the both of them one bit, weapons or no weapons.

"Hello Beardo." She said. "You must be wondering what the :L happened to everything after Pahkitew?"

"Ye-Yes!" Beardo affirmed. "Di-Did you do this!?" DJ's Momma sighed, still not stopping from striking the f2 key.

"Beardo, it would take so much of my :Ling time to explain to you and my son what has happened, and why I had to do what I did.

All I will say is that in 2 months' time, the world will revert back to its normal state, only without the English letter of P to corrupt it, and all the other ones will bow down to the glory of :L" DJ's Momma explained. "I also will like to say, if you do not want total war on your hands, you will let me strike this key in peace." DJ's Momma said, now increasing the speed on how she hit the f2 key. Beardo got taking a back, but the person who was next to him, DJ, gasped.

"Momma…" He uttered out. "I thou- I thought you were kill-

"You really think the :L god would let me perish?" She asked him, still staring at the screen and striking the f2 key. "Because if you were, than you're as dumb as a :Per." DJ's eyes began to water.

"Momma, I don't understand what you-

"Of course you don't, and hopefully in the end it will never will, now-

Suddenly, DJ's Momma felt a strange twitch in herself, and that twitch spread to the outer most reaches of her body like a gush of rushing water.

"Oh no, they've killed Zeke."

"What!?" Beardo yelled to her, he was greatly confused now and frustrated with the lack of answers he was getting from this woman.

"The Dagaonronpa's, they killed Zeke."

"Ezekiel?" DJ asked. "He's out with Leonard and the others protecting the base, how could he-

"NOT THAT ONE YOU :LING FOOL!" DJ's Momma spat to him. She then looked at him and Beardo in disgust. "Again, you two have no :Ling idea what I'm even saying. Bu-" Suddenly a loud noise broke out on the intercom.

_ATTENTION :PER IN SECTOR 45, :PER IN SECTOR 45! ALL CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS!_

"Damn it!" DJ's Momma said, slamming her fist down on the table. "How could they- I must go at once!" She said starting to leave, immediately forgetting about hacking into the :A interface.

"No, you're not leaving until we get some answers!" Beardo threatened, pointing his :L weapon at her. DJ's Momma shoved the sound effects guy aside and ran past the door, with the buzzer still making the noise.

DJ himself just stood there. Like the reader of this fan fiction, he had no idea what was going on, nor did he have any idea how to stop it from happening, as he watched Beardo get up.

"We should follow her!" Beardo announced, as he started to run out the door. DJ sighed, not knowing what to do and just followed Beardo.

Likewise how the reader is simply not understanding what is going on and merely following the narrative.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

Sky just stood there, not having a clue what was happening. She understood that she had just murdered Tyler, but yet she had no feeling of it.

It was like all of her emotions were sucked out of her.

":P?" She said out loud, which startled herself because she did not command herself to utter it.

_Yes, embrace it._

A voice echoed in her mind. As if on cue, Sky felt as if a purple aura was surrounding her..

":P." She said again, now commanding herself to say it. And as she said it the aura grew more powerful around her.

":P!" She yelled out now. With this the aura seemed to go into her body, causing a mighty 'boom', so loud that all who was in the facility to hear it.

Chuckling now, letting the force of :P guide her, she snapped her fingers.

"It's :Ping on."

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

Now, outside of the :L facility lay Leonard and the others behind a small mountain. They were anxiously awaiting for the 4 to return to hastily ready themselves of what hell they had found that had lay waste to earth.

When everyone was thinking these questions, Ezekiel himself suddenly seemed lightheaded, causing him to kneel down.

"Ezekiel?" Cody asked, kneeling down himself to help his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, eh." He answered. "I feel like about some of myself, maybe a third, is gone now." Cody's brow furrowed, not understanding the homeschool.

"Yo guys!" Duncan interrupted running towards Cody, Ezekiel and the others. "You gotta see this!" He said again, motioning the others to come this way. The others followed, even Ezekiel around the mountain until Duncan stopped and pointed upwards to the sky. In it was hole, a hole which contained all black.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked fearful.

"How should I know?" Duncan asked. "But I have a feeling that it might get to us if we don't get out of here soon. We gotta get Tyler and the others out of that base to leave."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Leonard asked. Duncan just squinted his eyes at the so called magician and was about to utter something, before a giant 'boom' sounded from the sky, from where the hole was precisely. And for some reason, they could hear conversation.

_"There was an overcoming hope in my body." Zoey growled. "A bright light to guide me out of despair, but I had to fight it!"_

_"Self-harm? Break-ups? All to numb the feeling of despair." She put her hands on her hips. "When I found out that the diaries were a group code to escape, I needed to destroy them!" She growled. "Otherwise my plan to kill you all would have failed!"_

All of the others turned to Zoey after the booming and noise ended.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't say that!" She quickly defended herself.

"Then why was it up there?" Noah asked her. Zoey simply scratched her head and sighed, indicating she had no idea of what happened in the matter, as the rest discussed their plan of action.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

A large bear sat in a room, his ears were wet with sounds of laughter and honey.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

In another world, Ezekiel got 9 points for his team, which earned victory for it.

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

_Don't worry, we're going to get to the base._

_And then what?_

_Will finally find the info, and the viewer will then be informed!_


	3. Explanation of the Cults

**Authors Notes: Hi readers! For those who have sticked with this story, you guys have probably have no idea what is going on. Well, I just have to say that this will be one of the most complex stories in your entire life to read. Because as of now, the outcome of it is being decided by real world events. **

**Now this is the chapter where it explains some aspects. Bear in mind that not everything is totally explained but just enough to just to get the gist.**

**All right after that little intro, hope you enjoy :D**

**XXXX**

You lay awake in a room. You have no idea how you have gotten there. Standing up you proceed to rub your eyes with grogginess, and mutter out a slight swear of a headache. Almost like you just experienced an alcoholic hangover.

Looking around the room you notice a large doorway with an :L insignia on it. The door is large and metal, and has no doorknob of any sort, but you know of it as a door. Shrugging, you walk towards it and it suddenly shoots upwards, revealing a long hallway.

You proceed to walk down it.

As you walk down it, you start to remember the dreams that you have.

One was one about two teenagers, Sky and Tyler, and you watched them try to gather information, but then were informed by a computer to go to a room to fix something. As they went to it the former, Sky, got possessed of some kind by some 'gas' and murdered Tyler in cold blood.

The next was more detailed, and first it started out with a woman that people refer to as 'DJ's Momma' trying to break into an :A interface. As she did this, two male teenagers, broke into the room she was in, and the one named Beardo proceeded to question her.

She spoke of things that you or the two other teens did not understand, but you do remember one thing.

_3 days after the Pahkitew Finale_

You have no idea what that means.

As you walk down the hall, you see another door. This door, now had a different insignia rather than the :L one you noticed before. It looked like :):(

As you opened it, you hear a sound, one that sounded something like digital ness.

Your eyes widen as you see a man. Surrounding him lay 4 monitors, 1 of these monitors you notice have 'done' written on it while other are showing various scenes of people.

Of what look to be on a reality show, who are competing.

"Hello." The man says, his demeanor was save.

"I will now explain to you what is going on." He says, as he pulled out a controller from his pocket. You grow worried, and slightly aroused for an unknown reason.

"NOW, FOR THE GOOD OF ALL!" He suddenly states. "YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE THE SAVIOR OF HUMANITY! YOU WILL BE THE STASIS! ALL THAT IS REVEALED PRIOR HERE WILL BE DELETED AFTER I SAY THESE THINGS TO YOU. AND THOSE TWO PREVIOUS WILL BE REVEALED 3 DAYS BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE! AND AT THE VERY END OF THIS HELL THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO PARTAKE, YOU WILL BE BORN ANEW AND WE WILL ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUFFERING FOR THE GOOD OF ALL! NOW BEFORE I CONTINUE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!"

You forget to state it, because you are bewildered by the information. The man simply shakes his head.

"OH YES, EZEKIELS DEATH IN DAGAONRONPA HAS CHANGED THIS EVENT THUSLY, CAUSING THIS SUFFERING TO GO ON FOR LONGER!"

"NOW PREPARED TO BE INFORMED!?"

You do not understand why he is asking as a question but soon your vision turns to black.

_JL__:__

_Hello, I am greatly sorry that you are disturbed and troubled by the events we just said._

_But I am here to tell you of what has happened._

_If you are still confused, than you may try to piece it together yourself by going on a certain website._

_Now that this small disclaimer is done, now I may explain_

_X_

_Right after Sugar's elimination on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, a mage named Leonard snuck back onto the island. _

_He had no idea what he did, but he inadvertently with one of his spells launched an entire war between what we call the '24 gods and the infinites'_

_These are long lost deity's that have lay waste in 3 other dimensions, battling and trying to kill one another for rule._

_The people of these three dimension's separated into 'factions' or 'cults' of each 24 factions, with smaller ones that go to some infinites. _

_This spell, caused all of the deity's to cause the 'final war' and revitalized their powers to travel to this one, this dimension I mean. _

_However one of the letters, to which the identity is unknown, decided to freeze the reality of this for a specific number of days. The specific number dosen't matter however, since no one aged in their frozen stasis nor anything happen. Everything was essentially a frozen purgatory._

_Anyways, the :C's used their magic to take the data in this world to manipulate and change two of the dimensions. _

_One was altered to created for it to have an alternate timeline of the 1__st__ one, it took the past data to create a Total Drama season before Pahkitew and after All Stars entitled Total Drama Fan Favorites. After that season reached completion with Pahkitew Island following another new season entitled Total Drama Battle for Redemption came about, which is still taking place as we speak in the other dimension._

_In the other dimension, another season just takes place after Pahkitew Island with Total Drama Dagaonronpa. This was a fake season inspired by a Japanese anime, that had 14 contestants going through fake murder mysteries._

_This went over so well that one of the deity's decided to freeze the dimension in place, and sucked out all of the emoticon energy from it to create a deviant of it in the third and final dimension. Only this time, it was not fake and contestants actually die._

_Now they're 4 dimensions that are in existence. The one that we are in now was what we call the 'cannon' where only the prior Total Drama seasons were cannon but now are corrupted with the 3 others being deviants. This is the battleground for each of the 24 cults to wage war, which is why this dimension is in turmoil._

_What you're in now, is an area of land that the :L cult is in control with it's leader being the mother of one of the Total Drama contestants: DJ's Mother._

_Yes, DJ's Momma. About 2 weeks ago, DJ's Momma has been going through the different dimensions of the old Dagaonronpa dimension (For this occurred before the current Dagaonronpa one was created) to warn people of the :P heathens, the :L cults worse enemy. But the deity of both dimensions (who are in both in the :P heathen control) banished her from interdimensional travel or else they would eliminate Ezekiel who was in the Battle For Redemption dimension._

_Ezekiel is crucial to DJ's Momma's plans for domination so she stopped but the deity's banished her to Playa des Losers of the Battle for Redemption dimension. She has been traveling from this dimension to that dimension ever since to keep up what's happening._

_Now, you have a vague understanding of what I say to you, because as of now, I have transported you to a false reality, one where you think that you are merely reading this on the internet on a website entitled . _

_If you look through the subsections of this website entitled forums in the Total Drama section and look for the 1__st__ one and look about in it, you shall see the evidence._

_Goodbye._

_:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L_

"We have done it." A voice now says.


End file.
